


fearless creatures

by thalassashells



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thalassashells/pseuds/thalassashells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A world where the fates did not take another treasured ally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fearless creatures

**Author's Note:**

> ive never plotted a DAMN thing but ysayle deserved better than her lazy fridging and now ive written this whole..chapter..?? and it feels odd as a standalone so maybe this will update..maybe it will not..............the world is full of mysteries isnt it

The last thing Ysayle expects as she falls, calling on Shiva for the last time, is to ever wake up.

_Shiva accepts her call, and the world is encased in cold, pure ice. Not just without, but everything within seeming to solidify, branches of frost pouring out her mouth, her ears-_

_It is cleansing, pushing out all the darkness, a ward against the world. Ysayle wills her heart and Shiva's to beat as one, for her hero woven from dreams to defend her escaping comrades. Her friends. She prays, and prays, and prays -_

_One moment she can hardly see through the frosty haze, the stillness of Shiva's embrace, and the next everything shatters. Shiva's eyes are her own. Ysayle (the lonely child, the heretic, either one) and Shiva (the spirit, the shade, it mattered not) are one, twisting and twirling through emerald skies-_

The missiles hit home. She feels the cracks starting to form, not just in her physical form but in the light of the crystal binding them. For all it's power it was but one. She, however, was two. She foregoes the mortal image she's created and becomes the ice held neatly incide.

_The ice within, raw and great, erupts out of her into a mighty spearhead. One last strike, right into the heart of the flagship. It will take everything, and for her friends she is willing to give it._

_She thought while making her final strike, that it would bring her peace. No regrets. She promises no regrets, and she refuses to look over her shoulder for one last glance at her parting friends even as she is bombarded for fear of trying to run to them. Shiva finally shatters and parts beneath the power of machinery and Ysayle feels as though something's been torn from her chest, leaving her ribcage empty, her heartbeat so faint now._

She can barely think with her exertion, without Her stability, but she knows this is the end. Ysayle knows she is freefalling for the last time- And she lands with no grace at all in the lap of a manacutter's pilot.

"I've got her!" she hears the voice of the Warrior of Light, the rumble of the machine beneath her, "I'm on my way back!"

That's the last thing she hears before her world slips to black.

\--

Ysayle wakes up after all. Or so she thinks. The world is still swimming in the darkness, but if the pain wracking her entire body is indictive of the afterlife, it's a very poor afterlife indeed.

Slowly, very slowly, like surfacing from underwater. She hears before she can open her eyes. Whispers -or shouts, muffled by her half awake state - are all she can hear for now, women's voices, one undoubtably belonging to the Warrior.

"She's moving!" she hears a bit more clearly. "

Give her space..." another voice chides, higher than the Warriors. Ysayle doesn't recognize it. The chiding was for not, it seemed, as when she finally opens her eyes her vision is filled with the Warrior's wide eyed face.

"Ysayle!" the Warrior lifts her up all too quickly into an embrace that was this close to crushing, but looses her arms just a bit when Ysayle protests, just enough.

"My friend.." she whispers back, and is startled by the hoarsness of her own voice, "You are well?" The Warrior pulls back from the embrace enough to look at Ysayle face to face, and only now does she notice the shine of tears in the Warrior's eyes. Why?

"Am I well! I'm not the one who jumped in front of a warship, last I checked." she almost laughs.

"Not that you wouldn't..." Ysayle murmurs, earning a light tap on the nose from her Warrior.

"Aye, aye. No need to be snide. Now get some sleep." she whispers, and Ysayle is happy to comply, if only after gripping the Warrior's hand tightly one more time.


End file.
